legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Special Forces
Imperial Special Forces was a progressive story arc that was created in January 2009 and is intended to last for the remainder of 2009. This plot evolves around a Stormtrooper unit which has become a member of the Imperial Special Operations Brigade. It tells the story from a different side than what most know from the movies, bringing us behind the helmets of the pride of the Imperial army, the Stormtrooper corps. The plot is about all the different missions this unit is being sent on and it's made to challenge the members of the unit to face situations they are not used to Centralised on the 336th Stormtrooper Platoon Role-play group, the story is set to grow and touch a varying degree of interesting characters both old and new. Scripters *Sava *Exao Consultants *Stargazer Cast *Cyrus Clynn *Sornamar Longbow *Weekat Matiren *Eewhen Nilasa *Grik Harren *Darth Vader *Denid *Luke Skywalker *Leia Organa *Chewbacca *Lando Calrissian *Thrawn *Delak Krennel *Hugo Treece *King Ozz Locations *ISD Ravisher *ISD Accuser *ISSD Executor *Fort Motti *Gelgelar *Bespin *Talus *Dearic *Telis *Dantooine *New Plympto *Velmor *Velmor City *Hockaleg *Abridon *Tarkin Super Weapon *Filve Brief Plot Synopsis With the victory over the Alliance on Hoth, the higher echelon of Imperial command are now starting to focus more on personal goals and plans. With Lord Vader's obsession to find his son Luke Skywalker and turn him to the dark side, Vader has mobilised his forces to find the young farm boy and bring him to the Emperor. In the meanwhile, forces of the Empire are being moved away from outer rim planets that the Galactic Empire no longer see as vital. One of these forces are the 336th Stormtrooper Platoon which recently moved to Talus. To no one's expectations, Aurek squad (within the 336th) has picked up the trace on Luke Skywalker. Coming from a comms transmission found on Dantooine, the unit now holds vital information on Lord Vader's prey, which secures them a spot as one of the forces looking for Skywalker. Whoever captures him first, are sure to be high praised by Lord Vader and even the Emperor himself The Main Feature Unlikely Discovery After spending more time aboard the ISD Ravisher than any of the 336th soldiers cared for, the Ravisher had finaly reached it's destination planet, Dantooine. Their mission was clear. To take out any Rebel resistance fighters still on the planet. Also a personal mission was given from Lt. Clynn. Intel had informed them a Rebel Colonel was down on the planet, and in good front line tradition, Cyrus wanted the rank badge of the Alliance Colonel as a trophy for taking down someone high in the Alliance command chain. Aurek squad was brought down to the planet surface aboard the ISS Justice and landed in a small village in the nearby vicinity of the known locations of the resistance camps. Sneaking up on the firt camp, Lance Corporal Sornamar Longbow aka TK-877 sat up his sniper position while the rest of the squad moved in for assault. On orders from Sergeant Weekat Matiren aka RK-377, they quickly neutralised the terorists reciding in the camp. One straggler was found inside one of the tents, and in the time before his discovery, were able to alert the rest of the camps about the Imperial presence. Now short on time, the squad had to move swiftly in order to take out the remaining camps before the rebels got away. Using their troop landtransport, the squad moved on to the other camp. After TK-877 scouted out the camp, it was made clear to them that the rebels were on high alert. Being vastly outnumbered, RK-377 contacted the Ravisher to request a bombing run for the camp to thin out the number of rebels. However, given the rough landscape surrounding these camps, the bombing run ended in a disaster as one of the TIE bombers clipped it's wing into one of the mountains, resulting in it spinning out of control and crashing. Thrown off balance by this, the rest of the bomb squad missed their targets and withdrew. One advantage had been gained of this however as the rebels were now rattled and in fear of another bombing run. Exploting this situation, Aurek squad moved in and neutralised the Alliance troopers. The Rebel Colonel had yet to be found, and with fear of having him escape the planet. RK-377 pushed her squad to the limit as they pressed on to the last known camp location. Underway, they picked up a distress signal from the ISD Ravisher. Over the comms the squad vitnessed the chaos quickly errupting in the CiC room of the Ravisher as their ship were under attack by Alliance fighters. They also listened in as their platoon commander Cyrus argued with the Ravisher commander Krennel which had decided to jump the ship out of the system to save it from destruction, something which would lead to abandoning Aurek squad on the planet surface. After the comms were cut, the squad was shaken by what they had just heard, but remained determined to carry out the mission in which they had given. Pushing on, the squad reached the final camp which to their relief also housed the Alliance Colonel they were looking for. Once again the squad prepared for combat and moved in on the camp, leaving no survivors. With the Colonel rank badge in their custody, only one objective remained. To enter the nearby rebel base and gather any Intel they could on the Alliance location. With the Rebel troopers already stretched out thin to man their guard outpostes, Aurek squad met little resistance inside the base itself. Searching through the buildings one by one, they were eventualy able to find a terminal which could be used to gather intel. With Grik Harren's knowledge in slicing, he was sent in to hack into the Alliance network and gather whatever information they could locate. To everyone's surprise, he located a comm message sent between the base commander and Alliance hero, Luke Skywalker. Tracking the comm, Grik was able to find a possible location of where Skywalker could be. However, with no comms contact with the Ravisher and no imediate way off of the planet, the information weren't worth much more than a pebble. All hope were not over though, as their comms sparkled to life, a disorted comm from Cyrus came through. Hearing the familiar engine roar of the ISS Justice, they knew the Lieutenant hadn't left them for dead after all. Back aboard the Justice, RK-377 could proudly hand over the Colonel badge to Cyrus and report that they had completed their mission. A New Home A few days was spent abord the ISS Justice before Cyrus finaly recieved word from command. They were to move to a new base on Talus called Fort Motti and use the base to prepare themself for the hunt for Skywalker. Sava gathered Aurek squad and relayed the message as the Justice sat it's course for Talus. Once settled in the new base, Cyrus decided it was time to deal with things that had been left out for too long. One being award Sornamar Longbow with the Imperial Purple Heart for his sacrifise back on Tatooine. Weekat Matiren also announced to Grik Harren that he had passed his cadet trial periode and were now a full Stormtrooper within the proud 336th Platoon. The Hunter Becomes the Hunted Some time passed in Fort Motti until Aurek squad was once again ready to throw itself into a new mission. From the intel gathered on Dantooine, they knew their next destination would be Velmor in the Velm system. Cyrus decided to one again remain in the background as he let Aurek deal with the mission. He followed them on the Justice and briefed them before he sent them off to Velmor and their new mission. To not avake suspicion, Aurek landed in a small village close to Velmor City where they would continue on foot through the landscape and throw a surprise attack on Skywalker. However they were the ones to be surprised this time as they found themself surrounded by a rebel squad as they were passing through a valley. Not giving up without a struggle, the unit eventualy had to give in and were captured. The Rebels brought them back to their own camp where they were subject to interrogation as the Rebels wanted to learn their intentions on Velmor. As things looked dark for Aurek squad, three civilians armed with blasters and a detonator emerged from the darkness surrounding the camp. Claiming to be loyal to the Empire, they wanted to end the supression from the Alliance on Velmor. Not willing to give up on their prisoners, the Rebels opened fire on the Imperial citizens. With a full fire fight going on around them, Aurek squad members did their best to get out of the situation while taking a few Rebels with them in the prosess. However their attempts were futile as the rebels turned their blasters on the troopers and fired to cripple them. The attack from the Imperial resistance fighters were turning bad by the minute as one of them were shot dead while the other ended up wounded. To their surprise however, two of the rebels decided to make a run for it and escaped the camp, leaving the last rebel alone to be dealt with by the Imperials. The unit was quickly cut loose from their captors and taken back to the Imperial citizen camp close by where they were informed about the situation on Velmor. After Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa had brought down the Imperial king of the planet, they had re-instated their own king which were friendly towards the Alliance. King Denid had then formaly alligned the whole planet with the Alliance, driving out any supporters of the Empire. The remaining citizens loyal to the Empire had picked up weapons and started a resistance movement against the Alliance forces which they saw as invaders on their planet. Luckily for the Aurek squad members, this resistance group had been targeting the scout camp which they were being taken too after the ambush. As the group noticed the troopers in need, they decided to attack and free them. The squad spent some days at the camp to heal their wounded and plan their next move. For the first time, they were the minority force on a planet and couldn't rely on backup or brute force. After getting all the squad members back on their feet, the unit got into civilian clothes issued to them by the resistance fighters, as well as some speeders which they drove to the capitol city of Velmor. In the meantime, back on Talus. Cyrus had been unable to contact Aurek squad and assumed the rebel forces they had reported encountering had blocked off the inter planetary comms. With his platoon spread thin accross Talus, Cyrus had to turn to the newly transfered soldier, Etrov Zakari aka TK-101 and the rookie cadet, Jarval Allis. Using a civilian smuggler, the two were able to fly to and land in Velmor City where they would search for Aurek squad. Knowing the squad had been rescued by Imperial resistance fighters, they imediatly started probing around to try and find any information on where to find these brave citizens. At the same time, Aurek squad had just recently arrived in Velmor City. Using a public terminal, Grik Harren aka SK-884, once again used his slicing skills to hack into the network to gather information about the city and King Denid. By reading through a news article about the royal palace, they were able to find minor details on the palace layout and the security messures. Set on not waisting any time, the squad made their way to the palace, disguised as a class of architects, they tried to gain access to the palace. However, with no appointment, they were denied access and told to contact the palace secretary to set up an appointment. Just down the street from the palace, Etrov and Jarval had finished a makeshift interview with a rebel guard without much result. However, they had picked up some words from the guard's comms as the shift leader had announced the change of guards at the palace. Following the guard to the palace, the duo quickly found themself in front of just the people they had been looking for. With the entire squad now re-united, they were able to set up an appointment in the palace, and were granted access. Using the refrence photos from the news article, they quickly managed to spot the different areas of the palace. The group eventualy agreed on trying to kidnap King Denid and see what they could get out of the situation. With Weekat and Jarval disguising themselfs as chefs, they were able to infiltrate the king's personal dining area. As the king approached into the dining area, the two infiltrators got lucky as the king ordered his body guards to remain outside his personal quarters, instead of following him inside the dining area. Now alone the with Denid, Weekat and Jarval were able to serve their dish of revenge, sillently assasinating the king. With their mission completed, the two quickly left the dining area to dump their disguises in the kitchen area. Together the group left still disguised as the architecture students. Knowing it wouldn't be long until the dead body of Denid would be found, the squad made their way to the starport where the smuggler Juke Jenkins, who had brought Jarval and Etrov in were still waiting. Although off planet, they were not safe yet as they were hailed by Velmor city control. By scanning the ship, it had been noticed that the ship left with more passengers than it arrived with. With no valid ID except their Imperial IDs, the group couldn't satisfy Velmor city control's request. Alerted by this, two X-wing fighters were launched to board the ship and inspect the crew and cargo. By orders from Weekat, Juke kept setting the hyperdrive for launch and kept the ship moving. It was not until the X-wings fired off warning shots that Sornamar countered the order and had the smuggler power down the ship. The X-wings rounded up and one attached itself to the hull of the smuggler ship to board and inspect. As the Rebel pilot entered the smuggler ship, he was guided to the crew quarters where he was shot down by the squad. With one X-wing still attached to the hull and the other circling the ship, Juke was once again ordered to get the ship moving and fire up the hyperdrive. Hoping to get out of there before backup could be sent, Weekat and Jarval manned the ship's engines and took out the last X-wing, but not without the smuggler ship suffering damages. However they were able to jump out of the system and back to Talus. Meeting the 501st Aurek squad spent some time back at Fort Motti until they were once again called upon to serve the Empire. With their recent missions focused on the hunt for Luke Skywalker, command had decided to transfer Aurek squad into the 501st legion and have them moved to Darth Vader's Death Squadron. Weekat Matiren was sent with the squad to command them until they would arrive aboard the ISD Accuser. The squad left from Talus and eventualy arrived at their new home. In the hangars they were greeted by the Commander of the 501st, Commander Bow which was one of the many clone troopers within the 501st. Once settled on the ship, the members of Aurek squad got the chance to meet the troopers of the 501st unit stationed aboard the Accuser. It didn't take much time before the troopers were called away again though, as Admiral Firmus Piett, the commander of the Accuser arrived at the ship. As the 501st had formed up in the main hangar to greet the Admiral, 501st Sergeant Cyan was surprised as Aurek squad also decided to join them. With worn armor and equipment, the squad quickly got some un-wanted attention from Piett which stormed off with Commander Bow is close pursuit, after telling the squad off about how they were a disgrace to the Empire. In the Heat of the Battle With the Commander back onboard, the Accuser quickly got back into action. The Accuser had recieved a distress call from the ISD Stormhawk which was under attack by Alliance ships. Aurek squad together with the 501st unit was quickly dispatched to the main hangar to prepare a boarding party. Although the Accuser jumped to aid the Stormhawk, they also had orders to capture an Alliance ship to gather Intel from it. In the main hangar, Aurek squad together with the 501st watched on as the Accuser came out of lightspeed and engage the Alliance ships. Later on in the battle, they were also joined by the ISD Rage which was the last nail in the coffin for the now fleeing Alliance ships. Alarms sounded inside the Accuser's hangar as it prepared to bring in a disabled CR-90 Corellian Corvette for boarding. When the enemy ship settled nicely in the hangar. Aurek squad and the 501st squad, lead by Sergeant Cyan quickly went to work. They worked their way through the ship, killing the crew until they arrived at the bridge. Inside they found themselves battling more marines and the Captain of the ship. With orders to spare any officers, Aurek squad quickly took out the bridge crew and stunned the Captain. In the heat of the battle, Weekat had been wounded and she was quickly carried off to the medical center back aboard the Accuser. They also recieved reports that Sergeant Cyan had fallen in battle. Weekat was quickly treated for her wounds in a bacta tank, and could soon return to the sqaud which were still inside interrogating the Alliance Captain. After learning that the Captain did not have the sufficient clearance to access the information they were looking for, they had him lead them to the Commander's quarters where they found the dead body of Commander Lurk. Taking the commander's datapad, the rest of the squad went off to try and get some Intel out of it, while Weekat went back aboard the Accuser with the Alliance Captain Varok Sly. Weekat eventualy showed pitty on the broken down officer and gave him her extra set of armor so that he could find a way off of the Accuser and escape the fate of any Alliance officer that gets captured by the Empire. In the meantime, Private Grik Harren had broken into the dead Commander's datapad and gotten some vital information from his diary. They found out about the bases down on Gelgelar which was the planet they were currently orbiting, and they learned that one base had fallen behind on the evacuation process, meaning there was still a chance there would be rebels down on the planet. Meeting the locals With the Intel gathered, Aurek Squad was sent down to the planet surface to investigate any remaining rebel bases on the planet. Arriving in the only port on the planet, they were soon greeted by Slerog Flenn, the owner of the landing pad they had set down on. With the non-existing Imperial presence on the planet, Slerog was able to convince it would be in the squad's best interest to pay the docking fee he charged them. In exchange, he also were able to provide them with some information on the ships that had recently left the planet. Following up on the clues, Weekat, Grik and Sornamar quickly discovered the entrance to an Alliance base. However it was not guarded by Alliance personnel, but Pirates. Spotting only three guards and a droid, the trio felt confident they could win, even with the rest of Aurek squad left back at Gelgelar Free Port. A battle broke out, and with one of the guards able to escape futher into the base, back up soon arrived. Battling several pirates and two assassin droids, the trio soon found themselves defeated. With Weekat once again wounded, Grik decided to surrender to the pirates to avoid getting killed. The day after, the trio found themself inside a tent in the camp. Weekat's wounds had been attended to but just enough to keep her alive. They were taken out of their tents by two assassin droids which escorted them to a meeting area just bellow their tent. There they met the pirate leader Zaul Darkwell which was nice enought to give them a guided tour around the abandoned Alliance base. The tour also included a visit to the pit containing his pet Acklay. They were told how the Darkwell Pirates had taken over the base as soon as the rebels had left it. In the process they had also managed to ground two X-wings and a transport ship in which they had torn apart for valuable information which they could sell to the highest bidder. Although the Imperial trio was originaly meant to be executed for their sudden assault on the pirates, Zaul decided to strike a deal with them. In exchange for information he had about the Alliance and granting the trio their freedom, they had to promise that the Empire would never return to Gelgelar or seek to avenge the capture of the troopers. They eventualy agreed, and the trio made their way back to Gelgelar Free Port to regroup with the rest of the squad, which was then taken back to the Accuser by their transport ship. Enter Lord Vader The information they gathered on Gelgelar told them about an Alliance fighter pilot spotting and tracking the location of the Empire's new super weapon, The Tarkin. The information was brought back to Commander Bow which in turn brought it on to Admiral Piett. Not long passed until Aurek Squad was called up to the bridge of the Accuser to recieve a priority comm. Piett cleared the bridge and left the squad on their own before informing them that it was Lord Vader which wanted to speak to them. The holoprojector soon lit up and revealed the holographic image of the dark lord. He informed them they were to transfer to the ISSD Executor and accompany Vader to the shipyard on Hockaleg where the Tarkin superweapon were in it's final stage of production. The Accuser immediatly made the jump back to Death Squadron, where Sornamar, Grik and Zakod was transfered aboard the Executor, where they were briefed by Lord Vader. Using the ISS Justice, the dark lord together with Aurek squad made the jump into Hockaleg space where they were to set up an ambush for the inevitable arrival of an Alliance commando team. Vader had consulted with the Emperor which had forseen Skywalker's involvement with the mission. Eventualy arriving at the shipyard, Vader ordered the trio to set their trap and bring Skywalker to him alive. With a combination of concussion mines and stun mines, the three laid in wait for the arrival of the rebels. And soon enough, Skywalker and Calrissian cut their way through the hull of the Tarkin. With Skywalker knocked back from the trap and Calrissian still standing. Sornamar, Grik and Zakod engaged them in combat. Determined to grab Skywalker out of the way so Calrissian could be shot with lethal force, Sornamar bolted for the stunned body of Skywalker but was cut short as Calrissian shot him in the arm at point blank range, leaving Sornamar's armor plating shattered, and his bicep shot to pieces. With their Squad leader downed, Grik took action despite his own injuries, and threw in another stun grenade which exploded mid air, leaving both Calrissian and the un-armored Cadet Zakod stunned on the ground. After getting Sornamar rushed to a medical facility where he'd get his bicep replace by cybernetic parts, and Zakod eventualy waking up from the stun grenade, the two took the prisoners to face Vader. Showing as much appreciation as you'd expect from a sith lord, Vader dismissed the two troopers insiting that he'd take care of Skywalker and Calrissian personaly. Grabbing Sornamar with them, the trio left the shipyard aboard the ISS Justice and picked up Weekat which was back at the Executor being treated for a re-laps from her injuries inflicted on their mission on Gelgelar. Aurek Squad eventualy recieved orders to return to their former unit as Death Squadron was to be disbanded after Skywalker's capture. The Massacre at Filve Back at Talus, news soon arrived of Skywalker's escape from Hockaleg and the hunt was once again resumed. A battle on the planet Filve had also broken out which resulted in a crushing defeat for the Alliance. Now there had been reports of jedi in the battle, and Imperial Command got re-newed hope of capturing Skywalker. With Aurek Squad's previous experience in hunting Skywalker, and the battlefield experience of the 336th CO, Lieutenant Clynn. Command decided to send the entire 336th Stormtrooper Platoon to Filve to help with clearing out the remaining rebels, and to investigate the jedi sightings. The whole platoon packed up and headed for the Imperial fleet using the Nebulon-B Frigate the Abolisher as transport. After being briefed on their mission, the platoon moved down to the planet surface. Besh Squad and Cresh Squad were sent to help the occupying forces with moping up the remaining rebels, while Aurek Squad began their mission to find the jedi. To start, the group were breifed and told that they would need to attack the final position Rebels held in the city, where a transponder was making and medium- to long-distance communications impossible and preventing the Imperial soldiers from co-ordinating effectively. The unit geared up and rendezvoused with a Lieutenant pinned down near the Rebel position, his unit had been killed and he was the last man standing. Grik and Sornamar moved to a vantage point above the Rebel defenders, assessing their defence before opening up with an attack. The exhausted Rebels were easily defeated, one of the defenders was killed whilst the other escaped to retreat back amongst his comrades. A few well placed grenades on the Rebel position, thrown by Sornamar, tore apart an entrance to the Rebel HQ, allowing Aurek to move in and deal with those inside the building. All but one of the Rebels were killed during the fighting, the survivor was restrained by Sornamar whilst Grik checked the mainframe for clues as to what the Rebel's plans were. He successfully downloaded comm logs from the mainframe to his datapad; however, when he attempted to download the personnel files, the mainframe shut down and overrode itself, destroying the transponder but also destroying the terminal, preventing it from being used again. Weekat now moved to interrogate the prisoner, discovering his name was Josh Faia and he was the Commander of the Rebels that were stationed at the HQ; Lieutenant Clynn, Cadet Milnoy and the accomplice for the 336th for the duration of the mission, Agent Joen Norles. The interrogation did not last long, with Weekat managing to find out that there were rumours within the Rebels of a Jedi being stationed on the planet. However, little else could be extracted as the name of the Jedi was unknown to the commander and he only knew that he was apparently stationed across the other side of the city, effectively fighting on the frontline for the duration of the battle. The interrogation ended with the commander losing an eye courtesy of Weekat's spork. Meanwhile, Agent Norles and Private Harren were working on the comm logs, Grik pulling out nothing but the frequency for the comm channel used during the battle. Agent Norles was a different matter: he managed to uncover the emergency procedures in the first of the comms made by the commander, giving the troops waypoints to head to in case of an emergency. Sending the comm to Grik, Aurek Squad made their way towards the waypoint they had discovered, dragging the commander in tow. Arriving at the camp, they discovered that there was a small concentration of Rebels staying there, praying that they would be saved. This was not the case. Aurek stormed into the camp, and through the defences the rebels had sat up after spotting them. During the fighting, the Imperials managed to kill the Major that had been in the camp, instead only gaining his datapad. Private Harren began his work on the datapad whilst the rest started rooting through the camp, hoping to find another lead. Grik gained access to the datapad, managing to download half of the Major's journals that were stored on the 'pad before his slicing program failed him, locking him out of the device he was trying to gain access to and completely deleting information stored on the Major's datapad. With half of his journals, however, the Imperials at least had something to look for. Having reached as far as they could for the time being, Aurek Squad made their way back to the Imperial HQ in the battle-torn city of Mokin, securing their prisoner whilst Agent Norles contacted Lord Vader to inform him of their progress, as well as handing the data to other Intel Agents to look over. Category:Plots